Respective users search for and access information, machine-executable files, and other website based content using web browsers running on various apparatus. However, security against viruses or other malicious code is of paramount concern. The security measures themselves sometimes hinder user access to information, and appropriate solutions are desirable which maintain security while allowing access.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.